04 iDate a Dork Boy
by Pock
Summary: My version of iDate a Bad Boy. Freddie knows Carly likes bad boys so he becomes one. Creddie one-shot. You know you want to see Freddie man up and go after his girl. Check it out! A mature Seddie shipper can respect a great Creddie story so give it a try


iDate a Bad Nerd

_Creddie_ one-shot!

I jumbled the scenes of iDate a Bad Boy. I hope you like it!

I do not own iCarly... or any Pee-Wee Babies. Lol.

* * *

--

Carly and Sam sat in the iCarly studio before rehearsal. Sam was trying to juggle some of Freddie's tech stuff and Carly was attempting to study her Algebra.

Freddie walked into the iCarly studio with a smirk on his face. His blue undershirt was rather tight across his chest. The sleeves of his matching long-sleeve outer shirt were rolled up and it was unbuttoned in the front, like usual. He also had on black pants and his hair was combed forward and slightly down—this was not like usual. He was carrying his book bag over one shoulder and a crumpled piece of paper in the opposite hand.

"Its about time you got here, Fredward," Sam sad unaffectionately.

"Yeah, Freddie, rehearsal starts in five minutes. You are usually really early," Carly noted as she looked up from her textbook. "Where were you?"

"Well, I was working out," Freddie stated matter-of-factly as he tossed his back down next to the tech cart.

"Pffff," Sam said, not believing him, "Yeah right. You... working out? How long has this been going on?"

"Since about a month ago. Shane, from AV club, convinced me to join the soccer team with him, Freddie said. "We work out after school everyday."

"I think I would have noticed you not being around after school for a month," Carly said skeptically.

"Hey, is Shane still single?" Sam asked, not caring about what Freddie had to say at all. Freddie ignored her completely.

"Well, Carly, you _have_ been hanging out with Griffin a lot recently." Freddie said.

"That doesn't explain why you were late today... it's 7:32! When did you get done lifting weighs with the team, like 4:30?"

"Ok, fine you got me... Guess where I was," Freddie asked.

"Is there any of that pizza left in the fridge?" Sam asked, clearly not caring about where Freddie had been or what he had been doing.

"Um... yeah, I think so," Carly said. And with that Sam jumped up and ran for the stairs. "See ya later, nub," she said as she pushed past Freddie to get to the pizza.

"Ok, Freddie, where were you?" Carly asked, now wondering quite a bit what Freddie had been up to.

"Well," Freddie said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "A couple of guys on the team decided to mess with captain of the football team!"

"What, are you tired of living?" Carly said. "What did you do?"

"Shane figured out his locker combination so I stole his car keys."

"You what!"

"Oh, Carls, I just took it for a little... joy ride."

And with that, Freddie looked down at the crumpled paper and dialed a number on it with his phone.

_Wow._ Carly thought, as she tired to go back to studying. _Freddie is acting really... bad._

"... yes I'd like one extra large pizza."

_Oh, what's he doing now._ Carly wondered.

"Extra large with double anchovies. That's right, um.... 321 east Arbound. Yep, thanks."

"Why are you all grinny?" Carly asked him

"Cus I just ordered a fishy pizza and gave them Mrss Briggs address to deliver it to.," Freddie said with a smirk.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Cus I'm bad! Welcome to Bad Boy Town staring Fred Benson," Freddie said, pointing his thumbs toward himself.

"You're not a Bad Boy."

"I can be just as bad as-" Freddie started defensively before he was cut off.

*ring ring*

"-oh, hey, its the pizza place."

"Yeah. They _have_ caller ID," Carly said back. "Answer it _Bad Boy_."

To Carly's surprise, he did.

"Yeah," he said, trying to sound confident. "Yeah, I ordered it. Yes... of course."

While Freddie was convincing the pizza man that it was not a prank, Carly observed Freddie. She saw how tight his shirt looked and noticed for the first time that he _had_ been working out. And... he looked good. Slightly ashamed as herself for staring at _Freddie_ of all people, she quickly looked back down to her book.

After the call, Freddie hung up and began to slowly walk towards Carly.

"...wait. I know what you're doing," Carly said as she stood up from the beanbag chair. "Will you ever give up on me? I never should have told you I like Bad Boys."

"Yeah, speakin' of that," Freddie started. "Whatcha gonna do about Griffin and his fuzzy little dollies?"

"They're _not_ fuzzy dollies... they are collectible plush toys—for lonely children, Carly finished with a frown.

"So... you gonna break up with him?" Freddie asked hopefully.

"No," Carly said. "I don't wanna be a terrible person. Should I just keep dating him?"

"Why not?" Freddie said. "Hey, maybe you could double-date, you know... you, him; Willy the Walrus, and Peggie the Penguin," Freddie said mockingly, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Peter the Penguin!" Carly defended. She attempted to make a frown to make Freddie feel bad but would not hold it there instead she started to laugh at the ridiculousness of Griffin's obsession and the fact the she was defending it; Freddie began to laugh out loud too.

"Maybe I should wear a bunny suit on our next date," Carly joked, unable to hold back her jokes.

"He'd probably ask you to marry him!" Freddie said with a chuckle.

They both laughed. "Then we can honeymoon on Pee-Wee Island!" she said in a sarcastic, theatrical voice.

"Real funny," came a very serious sounding male voice from behind them. They both turned to see Griffin standing in the door. Instantly, Carly's smile turned to a worried look of embarrassment and regret. Freddie simply crossed his arms, smirked, and took a few steps away from the two of them.

"Griffin!" Carly said, attempting to quickly apologies.

Freddie made a silly grin and tugged at his collar making a 'wow, its suddenly really stuffy in here' motion.

"I..," Carly started again, making her way towards Griffin who had stepped into the room. "I didn't know you where there.

"You were making fun of my Pee-Wee Babies," Griffin said, sounding very offended. "What, you don't think Pee-Wee Babies are cool?"

"Well," Carly started. "I just thought you were a different kind of guy."

"What kind?" Griffin asked.

"The kind that doesn't collect Pee-Wee Babies..." Carly said.

"Ok, look, if you can't accept my hobby, then... maybe we should break up," Griffin said. "Well?"

Carly just sort of stared at him with a scared look on her face.

"You know what, forget it," Griffin said. "We're over."

Griffin turned to walk out of the room. Freddie walked up to Carly.

"Dude, he's walking out," Freddie said still maintaining a steady smirk.

Carly just turned to look at him. "...Yeah..." She didn't seem to care to much.

Just then Sam came back upstairs with a piece of pizza in her hands.

"Its took you... fifteen minutes to get a piece of pizza out of the fridge," Freddie said.

"Hey, its not my fault. Spencer made me _soup_. He's trying to '_interpret my dream_'," Sam said sarcastically. "Oh, and I saw your hot boyfriend down their leaving." Sam asked. "Everything okay?"

"He caught Freddie and me joking about his Pee-Wee Babies and he dumped me," Carly said.

"So he's available?" Sam asked sounding hopeful.

"_Sam_," Carly said. "Well, so much for dating a Bad Boy."

"Yeah... I never would have pictured you with a guy like him," Sam said.

"Me either, but... there's just something kind of exciting and cool about a Bad Boy" Carly said.

"Yeah... and he did have those scars," Sam said dreamily as she looked off into the distance at nothing in particular.

"Oooh, Scars _are_ hot," Carly said.

"I know!" Sam said.

"Some were from motorcycle crashes, some were from fights he'd been in, I just loved it!"

"Pfff, You guys wanna see a scar?" Freddie asked, pulling off his outer shirt. "Check this out." Freddie tossed the shirt on the floor and pulled up his the sleeve of his remaining shirt to expose a large gash across his arm.

"This is from an actual chicken," Freddie said. "The farmer said not to mess with his birds... I messed with them anyway."

I slight shiver ran up Carly's spine. Sam was busy laughing at the hilarity or the situation that led to Freddie's scar but Carly could not deny that it was indeed hot. Scars got her going. Now without his other shirt in the way, Freddie's arm and chest muscles were very visible through his shirt. The past month at the gym had done him quite a bit of good.

"Oh," Freddie added. "I also scraped up my back a little."

Freddie turned around, reached up and back with one arm, and grabbed a handful of his shirt. He pulled it up so Carly and Sam could see most of his back. There were quite a few scratches across his back; some had not even healed all the way. Carly shivered again and bit her lip slightly. Right now, because of his scars and tight shirt, _Freddie_ of all people was _turning her on_!?!

"Oh, what happened to you?" Carly said as she instinctively reached to feel the healing gashes.

"A week ago," Freddie started. "I kinda rode my bike into the back of a pickup truck."

"Oh my God, you had a bike accident?" Carly asked.

"It wasn't on purpose..." Freddie said.

Sam reached forward and pushed on a scar that seemed particularly painful.

Freddie grimaced and dropped his shirt. "_Sam_! ... Yeah, my mom sprayed me down with 'boo boo spray'."

"Ok, Freducation, enough about your lame scars. Lets get back to planning this web show!"

"Yeah," Carly said, shaking the dirty thoughts about _Freddie_ out of her head.

"Are you ok, Carls?" Sam asked as they made their way back to the beanbags. "You know, about Griffin."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Carly said. "He didn't turn out to be the Bad Boy I thought he was.

Freddie chucked from behind his cart and looked at Carly. She looked up at him and they locked eyes from across the room. She found herself mesmerized with the 'new' Freddie. His smirk was... amazingly cute and wow he had a nice body. Had she really not seen it before or did all of these changes happen in the last few weeks while Griffin was around. Freddie gave her a wink that made her heart melt... and then she snapped back into reality.

"Oh... yeah, so I was thinking about using that clip from Matt and Clifford," Carly suggested.

"Oh, the snowflake eaters?" Sam asked as she pushed Freddie of of his computer and brought up the video.

"You know, if you wanted to use my laptop you could _ask_," Freddie said to Sam.

"I _could_ if I respected you," Sam said back

"Ok, let's show the snowflake guys," Freddie said. He reached down and picked up a small package of breath mints that he kept on the cart. He popped one into him mouth. Sam grabbed it out of his hand, took one too, and then offered one to Carly.. "Oh, and hey we could do that fake fighting bit you guys thought of last week."

"Oh... um, ok," Carly said bringing her mind back fully to the present and taking the mint from Sam.

"Oh, you guys wanna see something really gross?" Sam asked.

"No," Carly said quickly.

"Nooo," Freddie said with a groan.

"Well, check out this video," Sam continued anyway. "It's called, 'Neck Infection'."

The computer began to make gross, splatty noises.

"Ewww, ewwwww, ewwwwwwwww!" Carly said as she turned to run out of the room. "Eww, eww, eww,..."

"Oh, that is horrible." Freddie said starting to gag as his tough guy guise began to fall. Luckily for him, Carly had just run out of the room.

"Come on, watch this next part," Sam said. "Its really funny."

Freddie was a little grossed out so he stepped out of the room and jogged down the stairs, now regaining his composure.

When he reached the bottom floor he found Carly sitting on the couch with a disturbed look on her face. He walked over to get some juice and then went back into the living room.

"You ok, Carls?" Freddie asked as he put on some music and then sat beside her on the couch. "That movie _was_ kinda gross."

"Oh... its not that," Carly said. "I'm just a little upset about this whole Bad Boy thing."

"It sounds to me like you need a _real_ Bad Boy," Freddie said as he moved a little closer to her. "Talk to me, whats up?"

"I just fell for him because he's hot. I wish I could find a guy that didn't have a crazy side—someone who I can be myself around."

"You know," Freddie said, moving a little closer to her, "I know a guy who likes you a lot."

"Really? Who? Does he go to our school" Carly said.

"Well, he's nice, he's smart, he's funny... I don't know about hot but _some_ people might even call him a Bad Boy."

"Come on Freddie, who?" Carly asked.

Freddie stopped scooting towards her because they were almost touching.

"Me," he said simply in a deep voice.

Carly stared into Freddie's eyes. She had just noticed how close they were sitting. When she felt his minty breath on her, she shivered again. All her thoughts about Freddie from before came rushing back to her mind. Freddie smirked again as he leaned towards her. She froze, not knowing what to do. She found herself leaning into him as well.

Freddie came about 90% of the way to her lips and then stopped, exhaling a little on her neck as he did. Unable to control her emotions or feelings, Carly pushed her lips forward into Freddie's. Carly's eyes fluttered shut as he put his arm around her back, pulling her closer to him. She kissed him, over and over again, as her hands found their way around his neck.

Freddie's other hand made its way to her hair, grabbing a handful and pulling her body closer to his. Carly pushed up again Freddie's chest, causing him to slowly fall back on his back on the couch.

As Freddie was about halfway to his back a female voice from the stair called out "Woah!"

Carly pushed up off of him when she realized Sam had come down the stairs.

"Did I really just see what I just saw?" Sam said, not believing her eyes. She walked over and stole Freddie's juice that he had set on the side table.

"I um... uh..." Carly stuttered.

"Yeah," Freddie said. "I guess you did."

Freddie and Carly exchanged confused looks. Neither was sure what just happened. Freddie couldn't stop smiling—Carly couldn't stop blushing.

"So does this mean you're over Bad Boys?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"Um, well... that depends." Carly said looking at the gorgeous boy still laying on her couch."Would you call Freddie bad?"

* * *

--

About 80% of this story are actual quotes from the iDate a Bad Boy episode. I just switched up the order. It was my intent to stay close to the original script, even if I replaced Sam with Freddie in part of the scene.

I was even thinking about having Spencer walking with smoothies and catching Carly and Freddie like he did with Griffin but I decided not to add Spencer; another character would have demanded a longer story.

I hope you liked it. Please review!!!


End file.
